JP-A-H10-318755 and JP-4120779 disclose some configuration examples of oscillation-type acceleration and angular velocity detection devices. JP-A-H10-318755 discloses an acceleration and angular velocity detection device that has a plurality of charge amplifiers. The charge amplifiers convert a plurality of capacitance signals, in which an oscillation component depending on an acceleration and an oscillation component depending on an angular velocity are mixed with each other, to voltage signals. In this configuration, the voltage signals, which are converted from the capacitance signals, are calculated by a calculation circuit formed of a plurality of operational amplifiers to detect the acceleration and the angular velocity separately. Further, a fully differential operational amplifier may be used in this configuration. JP-4120779 discloses an acceleration and angular velocity detection device in which a time division signal is applied to an output terminal of a capacitance detection element to separate an oscillation component depending on an acceleration and an oscillation component depending on an angular velocity by time division. The separated oscillation components are converted to voltage signals by single charge amplifier.
Because the acceleration and angular velocity detection device disclosed in JP-A-H10-318755 needs a plurality of charge amplifiers and a plurality of operational amplifiers, a circuit size increases. The acceleration and angular velocity detection device disclosed in JP-4120779 is formed under a condition that a signal (capacitance signal) generated by oscillation elements (capacitance detection elements) is a single-system signal. Therefore, a single-end input charge amplifier needs to be used. In a case where the single-end input charge amplifier is used, a detection accuracy may not be sufficiently increased due to common-mode noise.